INVASI
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Bukankah manusia ada hanya untuk melakukan kerusakan di muka bumi? Bagaimana kalau penghuni bumi digantikan saja? Sekelompok alien berusaha mengambil alih peradaban dan generasi kita. Apakah semua akan membaik setelahnya? SetoxJou. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh © Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**INVASI © Sora Tsubameki**

**Chapter 1. Dari Sini Semua Dimulai..**

Hhh..hh...hhh...

Jou melangkahkan kakinya berpacu dengan waktu. Degup jantungnya terus memompakan darah dengan lebih agresif. Peluh yang keluar memanaskan suhu tubuhnya yang saat ini berlari, menerjang ke seluruh arah. Pikirannya kalut. Entah kenapa semua menjadi kacau sejak segerombol orang yang menyebut diri mereka _seeker_ mulai memburu dirinya.

Jou masih memaksa kakinya untuk berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia tak akan berhenti karena berhenti berarti mati!

Ya, lebih baik dia mati bunuh diri dibandingkan menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk dihuni para alien itu.

Makhluk yang seenaknya saja mulai mencoba menginvasi bumi. Terdengar kejam? Kau akan berpikir ini beribu ribu lebih kejam ketika kau mulai mengalaminya.

Hah..hah..hah..argh!

Berlari ketika stamina mu sudah tak ada lagi memang sudah pasti akan membuatmu terjatuh pada akhirnya.

Tangan dan lutut jou sudah mulai tersayat karena jatuh berkali-kali._ The seeker_ semakin dekat saja. Selama ini, jou tak pernah mendengar ada yang dapat kembali ketika the seeker telah mencium keberadaan mereka.

Teknologi dan fasilitas canggih sudah alien kuasai. Berburu manusia tak ubahnya seperti berburu rusa saja. Tak ada yg bisa lolos dari kejarannya.

Kalian tahu, manusia di jaman ini perlahan mulai tergusur dari bumi. Mereka sudah tak punya hak apapun di sini. Para alien yang menyebutkan diri mereka alliansi perdamaian hanya omong kosong belaka.

Nyatanya manusia yang tertangkap akan berakhir di lab, dan lahir sebagai salah satu spesies mereka. Spesies kecil menjijikkan yang akan menguasai akal dan tubuhmu. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kami tak tahu keberadaan saudara kami lagi..akhir-akhir ini buruan mereka tak pernah keluar dari lab lagi..

Dengan nafas tak beraturan jou masih saja terus memaksakan kakinya berlari sekencang mungkin. Paru-parunya kembang kempis tak karuan. Kesadarannya haruslah tetap bersamanya jika ia tak mau berakhir di meja operasi.

Para _the seeker_ semakin bersemangat melihat hewan buruannya berlari semakin lambat. Mereka membawa senjata jarak dekat berupa obat bius sprayer. Senjata peluru hanya digunakan dalam kondisi terdesak saja. Melihat buruannya yang terlalu lemah tak menyulitkan para _the seeker_ mengejarnya.

Jou sudah tak memiliki semangat melarikan diri lagi. Seluruh engselnya serasa ngilu. Jalanan aspal yang tergenang sedikit air karena rintikan hujan sudah tak terasa lagi. Dia sudah melayang. Mungkin inilah saat terakhir hidupnya memperjuangkan sisi kemanusiaan agar tetap berada di dalamnya.

Rencana terakhir..dia akan menabrakkan diri pada mobil yang saat ini melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Dengan pandangan yang telah kabur, tersungging seutas senyum di bibirnya yang mulai berdarah akibat tergores aspal berkali-kali.

"Aku tak akan rela tubuh ini dihuni makhluk lain..ayah..ibu..mungkin saatnya aku menyusul.."

Jou memejamkan erat kedua bola matanya. Tubuhnya agak menggigil hebat menunggu mobil yg melaju kencang dan akan menghantam tubuhnya. Mungkin ini rasanya sensasi bunuh diri..

Mata Jou masih terpejam. Dia seolah sudah melihat ayah ibunya menyambut kedatangannya di surga.

Kedua orang tua Jou pun tak luput dari pengejaran alien. Mereka tertangkap saat Jou menginjak remaja. Saat itu semua seolah hitam. Jou tak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi. Hidup sembunyi-sembunyi seperti tikus got. Mencuri dan dianggap asing di tempatnya sendiri.

Memuakkan!

Jou teramat benci dengan makhluk asing itu. Sekelompok manusia yang mau berjuang mempertahankan keeksistensiannya mulai mengambil jalan pergerakan bawah tanah. Saat itu Jou memutuskan mengikuti jejak mereka. Mereka yang berani hidup mempertahankan haknya, karena saat ini yang lebih dihargai oleh generasi mendatang bukan orang yang berani mati, tetapi pasukan berani hidup mempertahankan keturunan manusia sebagai penghuni bumi.

Saat ajal mulai mendekat,secara tak terduga mobil yang melesat cepat kearahnya berhenti dengan rem mendadak, tepat sejengkal lagi dari tubuhnya. Seseorang secara tergesa-gesa keluar dari dalamnya,berlari panik dan menarik pergelangan tangan Jou. Tanpa persetujuan dia menyeret Jou masuk mobilnya dan melesat pergi, berpacu meninggalkan _the seeker._

"Damn! Bawakan kendaraan!" salah satu dari mereka tampaknya agak geram melihat buruannya lepas.

Jou masih belum mampu mensinkronisasikan keadaan. Mulutnya terbuka berkali-kali tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Yang ia sadari,saat ini ia sedang berada satu kendaraan dengan orang asing.

Mobil masih melaju dengan kecepatan diatas normal. Tak lama, beberapa mobil lainnya mulai melaju kencang di belakang, hampir menyusul mobil mereka.

Dengan raut muka yang terbilang tenang, sang penolong Jou makin menambah kecepatan, melaju di jalanan seperti angin.

"Hwaaaa..." Jou teriak panik. Lebih baik dia mati ditabrak daripada harus merasakan sensasi terpontang panting di dalam mobil bersama dengan orang asing.

"Berisik, anjing kampung!"

Oh..ternyata sang penolong tidaklah semulia yang ia duga. Belum apa-apa, sudah keluar makian pedas dari mulutnya. Wajar dong jika orang berteriak panik saat ajal akan menjemputnya.

Ya, Jou tidaklah merasa baikan setelah ditolong dari kejaran _the seeker_. Nyatanya saat ini dia mengalami nasib yang lebih buruk- terjebak bersama orang asing yang tak tau apa tujuannya- karena jou tak yakin niat mulia sang penolong

Ini hal yang paling buruk dibandingkan dengan dikejar-kejar oleh the seeker yang jelas-jelas menginginkannya.

Mobil terus melaju dengan kecepatan tak terkendali. ditambah rentetan timah panas yang saling menyalip, berebut menembus tubuh mereka. _The seeker_ mengejar dengan tembakan membabi buta. Sesungguhnya menggunakan senjata bukanlah keahlian mereka. Bukankah mereka menginvasi bumi demi tujuan mulia? Menciptakan kehidupan yang lebih damai- yang mustahil tercipta oleh kaum pribumi-manusia.

Sang driver sudah tak peduli lagi dengan standar keselamatan. Hingga mereka melewati jembatan yang dibawahnya terbentang perairan yang cukup dalam. Jou menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tak ada jalan keluar. Inilah tujuannya. Mati saja daripada ditangkap _the seeker_. Sepertinya sang penolong akan melancarkan niatnya. Nyatanya sekarang mereka sudah berada di udara, menabrak dinding pembatas dan bersiap jatuh ke dalam air.

_KBOOOMM!_

Suara yang cukup keras tercipta ketika mobil terjun bebas ke dalam perairan. Merasa mangsanya tak terjangkau lagi, _the seeke_r makin menyerang mobil tersebut dengan serentetan tembakan dari kejauhan, menembus air seperti jarum, gusar melihat mangsanya diambang kematian.

Sementara di dalam perairan Jou makin panik. Kepanikannya membuat ketersediaan oksigen di dalam tubuhnya meluap dengan hebat. Semua terasa kabur. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti dia refleks tak sadarkan diri.

XXXXXX

Putih..menyilaukan mata. Itu adalah sensasi pertama yang menyerang mata Jou saat pulih dari kesadarannya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat hebat. Surga kah ini?

"Air.." dengan terburu-buru tangan Jou terulur ke sembarang arah, berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang kiranya mampu memuaskan dahaganya.

Jou masih merasakan sensasi hebat di dalam kerongkongannya.

Apakah haus masih bisa dirasakannya saat berada di alam sana? Dimana keabadian adalah suatu hal yang tak mustahil?

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba fokus pada wilayah sekitar. Perlahan siluet-siluet mulai terbentuk. Kamar? Benarkah? Apa..dia belum mati?

**FLASH BACK**

Sang penyelamat berusaha mati-matian agar tetap sadarkan diri. Berusaha tak panik saat air mulai memasuki badan mobilnya.

Ini merupakan salah satu rencananya. Menceburkan diri ke perairan terdekat. Syukurlah perairan ini cukup dalam. Memberi jarak aman dengan musuh yang sedang memburu mereka.

Namun kiranya musuh tak bisa tinggal diam melihat jasad buruannya belum mengambang.

Dengan kekesalan yang meluap hebat mereka menembaki perairan dengan serentetan timah panas. Menghujam perairan layaknya roket yang meluncur bebas. Siap menembus apapun yang berada di bawahnya.

Dengan siaga, sang penyelamat berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin dari hujan peluru yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menembus paru-parunya.

Namun, air mulai semakin naik hampir mencapai leher. Dengan sigap dia mulai menendang-nendang pintu mobil.

Percuma bukan? semakin turun ke dalam, pintu mobil pun akan mendapat tekanan semakin besar ke arah dalam -sementara air terus memenuhi bagian dalam mobil- tinggal beberapa senti lagi hingga air tak menyisakan oksigen sedikitpun bagi dua orang yang terjebak di dalamnya.

Dengan napas tersengal sang penyelamat masih berupaya memecahkan kaca jendela mobilnya. Beruntung dalam keadaan terdesak, sebuah benda keras ia temukan mengambang tepat disampingnya.

Dengan tenaga tersisa dan dalam keadaan menahan napas, sang penyelamat berhasil memecahkan kaca mobilnya. Dengan sigap dia mulai keluar dari mobil yang terus meluncur turun ke dasar perairan, tak lupa dengan menarik seseorang yang saat ini mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan susah payah, sang penyelamat berenang menjauh dari wilayah tersebut, masih dengan merangkak menyusuri dasar perairan. Tak lama kemudian dia pun muncul ke permukaan karena kebutuhan oksigen yang tak bisa ditolelir lagi. Masih dengan nafas tersengal ia masih harus berlari sejauh mungkin dari lokasi, mengendap-endap demi mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

**END FLASH BACK**

tbc..

A/N: Oke, terpaksa harus kupotong dulu sampai disini. hahaha.

Ada yang tahu cerita ini diilhami oleh novel apa? saya lupa judulnya. :D

Saya rasa mereka cocok jika berada pada kondisi ini.

Yang pasti disini saya akan lebih mengembangkan ceritanya agar tak sama dengan buku atau movie "nya".

Ada yang mau fic ini diteruskan? :D Tapi maaf kalau update-annya akan selambat siput terbang. *plak*

Akhir kata, ditunggu ya responnya


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugioh © Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**INVASI © Sora Tsubameki**

-Chapter 2-

"Aku..belum mati?" Jou bergumam setengah sadar.

Sedikit ada penyesalan karena tujuannya tak tercapai.

Bukankah skenarionya sudah sedramatis itu? Mengapa tubuhnya belum juga sekarat?

Bahkan luka yang didapat sudah mulai membaik.

Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang hinggap di benaknya.

Bahkan sekarang dia sudah berada di kamar bersih, dan berselonjor di atas kasur empuk. Sudah sangat lama sekali Jou tak merasakan suasana senyaman ini.

Biasanya dia akan tertidur setelah lelah berlari seharian, bersembunyi di balik tembok raksasa gedung dan perkantoran. Terbiasa merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang dan berselimutkan langit kelam.

Namun,saat ini perasaannya serasa tercampur aduk. Dia serasa kembali ke masa lalu, dimana orang tuanya masih bersamanya. Dimana manusia masih mendominasi bumi,dimana semua masih berjalan dengan normal.

"Kau harus banyak makan..kau terlihat kurus sekali..." Seorang pria bersurai coklat memasuki ruangan sambil sibuk menata beberapa botol di atas meja.

Layaknya telah mengenal sosok Jou lama, tak ada raut sungkan atau niatan untuk menjelaskan peristiwa dramatis yang mereka alami semalam.

Masih dalam kebisuan, Jou memandang sesosok tubuh ramping yang disibukkan dengan botol-botolnya. Coatnya agak tersibak tertiup semilir angin pagi segar yang masuk melewati jendela kecilnya.

Segar..bahkan Jou sudah lupa akan segar dan manisnya udara di pagi hari.

"Siapa kamu..dimana aku..apa tujuanmu?" Jou bertanya dengan nada lemah.

Entah sudah berapa hari tubuhnya tak mendapatkan asupan nutrisi. Saat ini mencuri makanan sudah semakin susah saja. Makhluk-makhluk itu makin kejam saja, mengalokasikan makanan mereka ke dalam kemasan atau mengubahnya menjadi cairan yang ditempatkan pada tempat yang sulit dicuri oleh pihak asing.

Jou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya lapar..dia butuh makanan.

"Minumlah..setelah itu kita akan bicara panjang lebar"

"KAU!" tubuh Jou tiba-tiba menegang. Mata itu..tak salah lagi. Dia merupakan salah satu dari spesies menjijikkan itu!

"LEPAS!LEPAS!" Dengan panik Jou berusaha turun dari ranjang. Namun pergerakannya tertahan oleh borgol yang terkunci pada pergelangan kirinya.

"MAU APA KAU!" Lelehan air mata makin mengaburkan pandangannya. Meja operasi beserta peralatan pisaunya telah terbayang di benaknya. Bahkan nyeri yang dirasakan saat menyayat kulit dan organ tubuhnya saat operasi berlangsung telah berhasil ia rasakan saat ini. Mengerikan!

"Bisakah kau tak mengganggu ketenangan pagi ini? Suaramu seperti kaleng rombeng saja.." manik perak memandang Jou sinis. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, diam memberi waktu Jou meronta di ranjang, hingga diam sendiri karena lemas.

"Aku tak akan berbuat jahat padamu, bodoh! Sudah kubilang, isi dulu perutmu. Kita bisa bicara setelahnya." sang penolong mengambil satu botol cairan cukup besar, melemparkannya begitu saja ke ranjang, tepat didepan mata Jou.

"MINUM!" nada dingin makin menguar dan menghilangkan nafsu makan Jou. Dia tak sudi menelan sesuatu yang diberikan para alien itu padanya. Mungkin saja itu adalah obat bius pra operasi.

"Atau kau sengaja agar kupaksa,eh?" sang penyelamat menaiki ranjang dan membuka tutup botolnya. Menarik kepala Jou dan menenggakkan paksa isi botolnya. Jou berusaha meronta,tapi tenaganya sudah tidak ada lagi. Kejam..pikirnya. Mereka sungguh kejam. Mungkin beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah tertidur. Sudah tak akan bisa mengontrol sendiri pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Kenyang?" manik perak memandang remeh orang dihadapannya. Perlahan Jou merasa lambungnya terisi penuh.

"Itu makanan cair penemuan baru mereka. Seperti makanan para astrounot. Tak perlu mengisi energi tubuh beberapa hari. Cairan itu mampu memenuhi nutrisimu beberapa hari kedepan. Diekstrak dari berbagai tumbuh-tumbuhan kaya vitamin dan nutrisi." Jou masih termenung. Banyak sekali sensasi aneh yang terasa saat ini.

"Kenyang..aku..kenyang..hiks..hhkk.." Jou menangis sesenggukan. Air matanya meleleh menganak sungai. Rasa syukur, sedih, terharu bercampur jadi satu. Sudah lama sekali dia tak merasakan perutnya terisi penuh. Sekarang rasanya agak aneh. Suhu tubuhnya menghangat. Kulitnya yang semula pucat pasi mulai agak mengeluarkan keringat. Sang surai coklat mendiamkan sejenak bocah yang sedang menangis senggukan di depannya, tak niat mengganggu.

XXX

"Jadi..adikmu juga menjadi korban mereka? Dan kau..mengapa kau masih bisa mengendalikan dirimu disaat makhluk itu hidup tepat di otak kecilmu, Kaiba?" Jou bertanya getir..semuanya begitu membingungkan..Akan tetapi ia sudah jauh lebih baik dalam pengendalian emosi.

"Mereka dengan mudah menemukan kami. Menghabisi para penjaga dan menyeret kami ke laboratorium. Saat itu semua begitu putih. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi pada adikku saat itu. Yang terasa pasca operasi hanya rasa nyeri dan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Mereka mengembalikanku kepada kehidupan sedia kala. Dengan para penjaga dan semuanya. Tak ada satupun yang hilang..kecuali jati dirimu".

Jou menatap Kaiba tanpa ekspresi. Semua tahu rasanya kehilangan. Bahkan Jou sudah lama merasakan hal itu. Semua keluarga Jou tak luput dari pengejaran mereka. Ayah, adik, dan ibunya mati seketika ketika diinjeksi. Rupanya ketahanan fisik juga merupakan salah satu faktor yang menunjang keberhasilannya. Jou saat itu berhasil kabur dari pengejaran tepat sebelum operasi. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ratusan orang diikat dan dibungkam mulutnya. Menunggu para alien membius dan membawanya satu persatu ke ruangan operasi.

Ia sendiri menganggap meja operasi itu seperti penjagalan, dimana yang kuat akan bertahan hidup menjadi makhluk asing dan yang lemah akan mati seketika. Sungguh..tak ada bedanya..

"Sekarang katakan..apa yang kau inginkan? Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Jou memendang Seto intens.

"Simple saja. Menolong generasi kita tepatnya." Seto balas menatap.

Sudah lama semangat hidup Jou memudar. Putus asa..dan memilih mati.

Tapi Ra merencanakan lain. Mungkin ini takdirnya..mungkin orang tuanya belum menginginkannya mati sia-sia. Setidaknya dia harus mati dengan lebih berarti. Membela keberadaan kaumnya.

"Oh..i see.." Jou mengangguk lugu.

XXX

Suasana terasa agak ramai dengan kehadiran Jou. Rumah ini bukanlah hanya untuk tempat berlindung. Kaiba perlahan mulai menanamkan prinsip padanya dan memulai pergerakan bawah tanah.

Ternyata Kaiba termasuk salah satu leader pembebasan kaumnya. Dengan adanya Jou bertambah satu lagi tenaga pembantu pergerakannya. Namun sikap ceroboh Jou perlulah di waspadai.

Jou bukanlah seorang yang jenius atau cekatan dalam bertindak. Akan tetapi Kaiba sadar betul akan potensi Jou. Si pirang ini memiliki semangat tinggi dan Kaiba tahu akan ada saatnya Jou dapat mengemban tugas yang tak bisa orang lain lakukan.

Hari-hari berjalan sangat membosankan. Walau banyak penjaga namun Jou diamanati agar tidak banyak bicara dengan banyak orang. Mereka bukan lagi manusia. Mereka hanyalah jasad yang di kontrol oleh makhluk kecil transparan yang bersarang di dalam kepalanya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jou naik pita. Namun Jou tak boleh lepas emosi atau semuanya akan berantakan.

Saat ini Jou sedang berada di dapur utama. Semua peralatan hanyalah formalitas saja. _Kitchen set_ yang tersedia layaknya seperti pajangan yang menghiasi sudut tiap ruangan. Makanan didapat dalam ruang pendingin yang hanya bisa diakses melalui code DNA.

Tinggal kau buka kaleng nya dan BOOM! Kau akan merasakan perutmu penuh setelah menenggaknya beberapa saat dengan nutrisi dan kadar kalori yang mencukupi.

"Bah! Tidak berseni. Bahkan aku saja yang memakannya selama satu minggu sudah bosan dengan rasanya. Tak bercita rasa. Ck!"

Jou terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan lemari pendingin yang ada di depannya.

"Ada sedikit daging segar..merica..garam..dan beberapa sayuran yang hampir layu. Hmm..setidaknya aku harus memperhatikan penderitaan lidahku juga" dengan tersenyum simpul Jou memulai acara memasaknya pagi ini.

XXX

Tak ada yang bisa Jou kerjakan. Tiap harinya hanya menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu untuk mengerjakan hal yang kurang penting. Jou sadar Kaiba menyelamatkannya bukan tanpa sebab. Ada missi penting yang harus Jou lakukan. Tapi Kaiba sendiri tak pernah memberitahukan kapan saatnya tiba.

Seperti biasa hari ini Jou terlihat sibuk untuk mempersiapkan hidangan makan malamnya. Mungkin kebiasaan 'kampungan'nya ini sudahlah mendarah daging.

Tak peduli jaman telah banyak berubah. Namun selera makan Jou masih sama.

Hey dia itu manusia. Hanya alien-alien sajalah yang tahan dengan makanan cair semacam itu. "Dasar makhluk aneh tak bercita rasa" Jou bergumam mencemooh.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tak bercita rasa?" Seketika bulu kuduk Jou meremang mendengar baritton yang menyapa indra pendengarnya seketika.

"Ehhh?" Hampir saja Jou menusukkan pisau dapur ke mata Seto.

Orang itu secara tiba-tiba memgurung tubuh Jou yang masih terbalut celemek dari belakang. "Jangan bertingkah laku aneh secara tiba-tiba, bastard!" Jou mendorong tubuh Kaiba, mengisyaratkan agar makhluk itu agak menjauh.

"Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan eksperimenmu, bodoh." dengan jengah Kaiba mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan yang ada di dapur mini itu.

Pandangannya menyapu kepulan asap yang tercipta dari makanan yang telah tersedia rapih di meja. Dengan tidak berperi-kealienan, Kaiba mencomot daging yang ada di dalam mangkuk dengan menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa ini bisa dimakan?" terdengar nada meremehkan dari nada suaranya.

"Jangan dimakan! Itu aku buat dengan susah payah!"

Baru saja Jou ingin mengambil slice daging yang ada di tangan Kaiba, si jamur itu telah terlebih dahulu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kotornya.

"Ambil sendiri kalau kau mau!" Kaiba tersenyum iblis.

Oh God! Mother fucker! Maksudnya Jou masih punya kesempatan memperjuangkan kepemilikan secuil daging itu dengan merebutnya langsung dari mulut Kaiba? Hell no! "Iyuhh~~" Jou menatap pasrah, merelakan secuil daging memasuki lambung si jamur. "Sepertinya tak berbahaya. Selamat makan!" Jou megap-megap seperti ikan kekurangan air. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?APA? Mengapa si rambut jamur berubah brutal seperti ini? Perasaan baru saja suasana terasa damai tentram dan secara mendadak si jamur datang lalu menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Hah.." Jou lemas seketika. Terpaksa malam ini makan makanan cair itu lagi.

Brengsek kau Kaiba. Bahkan hidupku sudah menderita jauh sebelum terlibat missi yang kau janjikan!

Siku kudrat terlihat bertengger manis di jidat Jou.

Tbc

Oww..Jou. Sabar ya. Kaiba memang begitu. Tapi nanti bakal baik sendiri kok. Hihihi.

Dari pertama saya memang mengarang indah. Referensi nya hanya berlaku pada prinsip-prinsip yang krusial saja. Seperti makhluk-makhluk yang menempati kepala manusia. Dan the seeker itu. Itu saja. Hahaha! Selebihnya murni imajinasi liar sang author.

Dalam pengerjaannya banyak sekali pengorbanan. Mood kadang suka naik turun. Semoga gaya bahasanya ga terlalu terlihat banyak perbedaan. Di tengah cerita sempet drop moodnya. Ternyata membuat cerita serius itu amat sangat membuat mood jeblok. Kampret!

Masalah tanda titik atau tanda baca ga usah dipermasalahkan lah ya. Saya sudah cukup gila mikirin cerita dan nulisnya yang butuh pengorbanan banyak. Hahaha. Mau dibaca lagi dari awal? wani piro? huehehe

Doakan saja ya ceritanya bisa selesai dengan selamat.

Akhir kata ditunggu reviewnya~~


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh © Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.

INVASI © Sora Tsubameki

-Chapter 3-

Rutinitas memasaknya terulang kembali.

Hari ini Jou akan mencoba menu baru. Mengingat-ingat menu masakan yang sering ia santap dulu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mantap menuju dapur. Siap tempur!

Namun secara tak terduga persediaan makanan dalam lemari pendingin itu terlihat menyedihkan.

Hanya ada tabung beraneka ukuran terjajar rapih.

"Tak ada satupun sayuran atau daging tersisa. Ck!" tangannya terus mengaduk-aduk, mencari sisa kehidupan (sayur mayur) yang ada. Nihil.

.

.

.

"Tak boleh." Hanya dua kata itu yang Jou dapatkan setelah bersusah payah menggedor pintu ruang kerja Seto Kaiba dan memaksa masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku tidak niat melarikan diri. Hanya membeli makanan di minimarket terdekat!" Jou melancarkan protes kembali.

"Tetap saja itu sangat berbahaya. Apa kau bodoh? Mereka tak akan berhenti hingga menemukan mayatmu mengambang di perairan. Termasuk juga dengan mayatku-"

"Ck! Ahrrhh! Kau bukan ibuku. Aku akan pergi walau tak kau ijinkan sekalipun!"Jou mengacak-acak rambut emasnya.

Gusar.

Ia kalah argumen.

Seto hanya menyeringai menikmati situasi.

Segitu marahnya kah anak manusia satu ini hanya karena tak diijinkan keluar? Jika Jou berniat tak meminta ijin kepada Seto, bisa saja ia pergi begitu saja daritadi bukan?

"Aku akan mengutus beberapa orang untuk mengurus bahan makanan untuk mengisi dapur bodohmu itu. Dan terakhir kali kukatakan tidak tetap tidak. Tak ada bantahan, anjing kampung!" .

.

.

.

"Memang siapa dia! Sudah kukatakan kalau bahwa aku akan tetap pergi walau tak mendapatkan ijin darinya." Jou melangkah keluar mansion dengan gusar.

"soft lense..ah syukurlah..hufthh!" Jou bernafas lega.

Lensa mata palsu itu masih melekat di kedua bola matanya. Yang membedakan manusia dengan makhluk-makhluk itu hanyalah dari perbedaan warna retinanya.

Kaiba memberikannya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Sempat Jou menanyakan darimana Kaiba bisa mendapatkannya, mengingat tak sebegitu mudahnya mengelabui makhluk asing.

Tak ada jawaban. Kaiba hanya mengatakan bahwa soft lense itu mengandung dna spesifik, cukup tebal untuk mengelabui alat pendetektor yang terpasang di tempat umum.

Alat kerjanya terbalik, dimana aslinya warna mata perak itu didapat dari hasil pengendalian otak kecilmu oleh makhluk asing, sedangkan tiruan ini didapat dari dna yang tertanam di selaput tipis matamu menuju otak kecilmu tanpa mengganggu fungsi kesadaranmu.

Oke, cukup rumit mengetahui bagaimana barang itu bisa Kaiba peroleh. Namun tak mustahil kan, mengingat Kaiba merupakan salah satu petinggi pergerakan pembebasan manusia.

Tentu akan banyak orang-orang penting yang berperan di dalamnya. Mengingat itu semua diam-diam Jou berharap hal tabu.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti ada saatnya semua akan baik-baik saja. Kehidupan di bumi akan berputar normal. Hak hidup manusia akan didapat kembali. Yah..mungkin..mungkin suatu hari nanti. Akan tetapi Jou tak akan berharap penuh jika saatnya tiba ia masih bisa menikmatinya di atas tanah ini.

Cukuplah itu menjadi hadiah terindah bagi kematiannya.

Semoga nyawanya tak terbuang sia-sia. Yah..semoga.

.

.

Jou melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa. Meski agak ragu, tapi Jou sedikit hapal jalanan umumnya. Bukankah ia sudah terlatih secara alami dalam petualangan kecilnya dulu? Saat ia jadi pelarian dan mengendap-endap setara tikus got untuk mencuri sisa makanan yang terjatuh atau terletak di meja kafe yang sengaja ditinggal pembelinya?

Namun kali ini keadaannya jauh berbeda. Ia tak harus sembunyi-sembunyi memperoleh bahan makanan yang ia mau. Ia tak harus berlari menghindari penangkapan layaknya anjing liar. Sekarang semua serasa berbeda.

Orang-orang yang dahulu memandang curiga padanya, kini tersenyum ramah dan berlalu begitu saja. Pun dengan penjaga bermuka garang yang terlihat di depan kios. Hanya menghadangnya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi saja.

Di depan kios itu terpasang detektor yang menempel sepanjang pintu masuk. Sensornya semacam sensor cahaya yang mendetect makhluk sekecil apapun yang melewatinya. Sensor tersebut akan menjerit nyaring jika terjadi kejanggalan.

Dengan agak gugup Jou memberanikan diri untuk melewatinya..dan whuzz..ajaib.

Tak terjadi apapun dengannya..hah!

Tak pernah Jou terkesima seindah ini. Dan nanti malam ia berniat berbaik hati memasak sup jamur untuk si rambut jamur itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Eh?

Dengan senyum mengembang Jou memasukkan beberapa sayur segar ke keranjangnya, memilih buah-buahan segar, dan bumbu pelengkapnya. Tak lupa dengan saus, dan kecap asin. Oh ya, jangan lupa juga dengan daging sapi segar itu. Oh ya satu ikan itu juga.

Tidak-satu lagi, acar segar itu juga. Ah tidak-tidak..masih ada lagi, roti kering ia masukkan juga ke keranjang belanjaannya. . .

"—Sepertinya anda memiliki hobi memasak yang cukup baik, tuan.." Sang penjaga kembali berbasa-basi, membantu Jou mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari keranjang.

"Ah, terima kasih.." Jou meraih kembali barang belanjaannya, dan menghindari pandangan yang sempat mengintimidasinya diam-diam.

Dengan agak tergesa, Jou menenteng barang belanjanya, melewati tikungan, dan gang sempit. Langkahnya lebih dipercepat dari sebelumnya. Suasana agak mencekam.

Jou menyadari akan kecurigaan si penjaga dan dia menduga bahwa penjaga itu menghubungi pihak keamanan untuk menyergap Jou saat ini juga.

.

.

.

Pertikungan jalan

-AH!

Secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya hampir saja terjerembam ke belakang jika tak ada tubuh tegap yang menangkapnyanya. Tepatnya membungkam paksa mulutnya dan menariknya ke dalam celah sempit di tepi jalan.

"Cih, lepas money bag!"

"Sepertinya kupingmu sudah tuli. Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak berkeliaran?" Mereka terlihat waspada. Bulir keringat masih keluar sebesar biji jagung.

Degup

Degup

Panik.

"Apa saja yang mereka katakan padamu?"

"Tidak ada."

Diam

Degup

Panik

"Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu mereka menjauh. Mati konyol jika kita keluar sekarang"

Posisi mereka terhimpit dan saling berhadapan. Ternyata spacenya memang begitu kecil. Hanya menyisakan beberapa senti saja agar tubuh mereka tak menempel satu sama lain. Bahkan hembusan napas Kaiba begitu menggelitik kuping Jou yang saat ini tengah memalingkan muka ke arah berlawanan.

"Aku yakin suatu saat adikmu akan ditemukan"

Hening

"Pernyataan macam apa itu?" Kaiba mendengus tak terlihat tersinggung. Mungkin hanya basa-basi penghilang kejenuhan selama menunggu dalam celah sempit itu pikirnya.

"Tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh memikirkannya beberapa hari ini. Kau tak terlihat melanjutkan ceritamu setelah itu tentangnya. Dan sepertinya kau memiliki harapan besar agar bisa bertemu dengan adikmu lagi." Kali ini Jou menatap manik peraknya intens.

Kaiba hanya mengangkat bahu. Tak terlihat berminat melanjutkan topik pembicaraan. Matanya beralih ke arah lain, terlihat mengawasi seseorang yang mulai mendekat.

Napas mereka tertahan, dan berusaha setenang mungkin agar tak mengundang perhatian di tempat persembunyian.

Tap

Tap

Kaiba makin menyipitkan maniknya. Seburuk-buruknya ia telah mempersiapkan moncong pistol yang kedap suara di balik sabuk celana panjangnya.

Tap

Tap

Langkahnya semakin nyata.

Secara perlahan Kaiba mengeluarkan pucuk pistolnya, mengangkat tepat di depan mukanya. Siap membidik.

Pip pip

"Ya..baiklah." Terlihat pembicaraan singkat via telepon.

Setelah itu langkahnya mulai menjauh seiring mengendurnya urat ketegangan dua orang yang saat ini telah banjir keringat.

.

.

.

"Itu harus menjadi terakhir kalinya kau melakukan tindakan bodoh" Kaiba memijit kepalanya, agak pening.

"Aku bukan hewan peliharaan yang setiap saat harus mematuhi perintahmu, money bag!"

"Jangan membantah!" Kaiba menggebrak meja tanda frustasi.

Susah payah ia hirup oksigen yang seolah menghimpit paru-parunya karena murka. Situasinya tidaklah sesimpel yang Jou pikirkan. Tindakan bodohnya itu tidak hanya akan membahayakan nyawanya. Tapi juga membahayakan dirinya dan orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya. Maka dari itu Kaiba gusar tak terkira melihat reaksi Jou yang di luar perkiraan. Dia kira Jou akan menyesal dan berjanji tak akan melanggar perintahnya lagi.

"Berkemas-kemaslah. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu berada di sini!" Mata Jou membelalak tak percaya.

Apakah ia akan di lempar ke jalanan lagi? Hanya karena tak mematuhi perintah Seto untuk tidak keluar rumah? Lalu bagaimana tentang missi kemanusiaan itu?

-AH!

Jou memalingkan muka tanda menyesal. Nafasnya terasa berat. Bukan begini akhir yang ia inginkan. Sejak usaha bunuh dirinya itu ia sudah tak berharap hidup untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah ikhlas dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya demi membantu pembebasan kaumnya. Akan tetapi jika sekarang ia di buang ke jalanan lagi, apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk missi mulianya itu? Jou tampak kalut dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Merasa menyesal,eh?" Kaiba menyeringai.

Maniknya berkilat terpantul sinar matahari yang menerobos sisi jendela ruang kerjanya. Entah sejak kapan ia senang sekali menjahili pemuda polos berambut pirang yang mematung di depannya saat itu.

"Kemari.." Seto melambaikan tangannya, memerintahkan Jou untuk mendekat.

Secara spontan Jou mendongak dan mengikuti perintah Seto untuk mendekat. Persis seperti anak anjing saja.

"Tunjukkan sikap menyesalmu dan minta maaflah padaku." Manik peraknya berkelebat nakal. Kaiba menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menyisir setiap helai rambut pirang Jou, sedang tangan kirinya menarik pinggang raping Jou dan mendudukkan Jou di atas pangkuannya.

Kaiba meminimalisir jarak mereka. Kaos yang Jou kenakan melorot setengah mengekspose pundak kanannya yang mulus.

"Menurutmu, apa warna di balik manik ku?" Kaiba menatap Jou intens sambil sesekali mengelus pipi halus Jou. Muka Jou memerah bak kepiting habis di rebus. Mengapa Kaiba bisa membaca pikirannya? Sudah sejak lama juga Jou bertanya-tanya hal yang sama, namun tak berani menanyakannya langsung. Akhirnya pertanyaannya hanya ia simpan rapat di dalam benaknya.

"Maaf atas semua tindakan bodohku." Jou berkata lirih sambil terus menundukkan pandangan, tak berani memandang Kaiba sedekat itu.

"Hm?" Kaiba terheran. Jawabannya kurang sinkron. Tapi toh Jou sudah mengabulkan perintah Seto yang pertama untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Kaiba menahan kepala Jou yang bergerak gelisah. Anak ini mungkin bisa menjadi penghiburnya di saat seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali Kaiba tak merasakan sensasinya. Perasaan menyimpang dari urusan missi yang kian hari makin memuakkan saja.

Sudah lama juga Kaiba tak merasakan masakan manusia-maksudnya lidahnya sudah tak pernah mengecap langsung rasa daging atau sayuran hasil bumi. Kebutuhannya dipersimple dengan botolan pengisi nutrisi brengsek itu. Rasa itu ia dapatkan kembali saat Jou hadir di kehidupannya.

Saat ini entah kenapa sisi kebutuhannya meluap hebat tak terbendung. Matanya kian mengeruh, berkabut.

Kebutuhan akan seks.

Setengah memaksa Seto menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dan mengecap rasanya dengan menggebu. Sedangkan Jou makin gelagapan merespon. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba.

Degup

Degup

Reaksinya terulang kembali. Bukan rasa panik seperti saat mereka hampir tertangkap the seeker di celah sempit itu. Namun rasa melambung seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang menggelitik dari dalam perutnya.

"Coklat madu.." Seto menuntaskan aksinya, menyisakan benang saliva di antarnya.

"Apa?"

"Warna manikku coklat madu."

Hening

"Tapi aku tak pernah menarik perkataanku. Kau harus berkemas." sambung Seto lirih.

AH!

Jou membisu. Ekspresinya sulit tergambar.

"Berkemaslah. Dan kau akan kubawa ke tempat persembunyian kami. Missi mu akan segera kau dapat." Pandangan Jou nanar.

Prediksinya jauh menyimpang. Ia kira ia akan dibuang begitu saja seperti sampah. Luapan kebahagiaan menguar hebat.

Ya, mungkin ini saatnya raganya mulai diperlukan.

.

.

Tbc

A/N: HEYYO‼ GW BALIK LAGI. Di chapter ini gw mencoba melakukan revolusi (?) pada gaya tulisan gw. Terima kasih banyak pada para author fandom tetangga yang telah banyak menginspirasi gw. Gw sujud sembah sama kalian. Kalian amazing‼

Oke oke. Disini gw nyoba membangun perasaan Kaiba ke Jou. Semoga feelingnya dapet. Dan target gw di chapter 3 ini tercapai. Akhirnya Jou bakal melek (bahasa gw enggak bgt). Jou bakal tahu kayak gimana missi dan struktur organisasi mereka nanti. Bukan gw kalo ngga nganu-nganuin mereka. Pokoknya humu dimana-mana ntar. HUAHAHAHAHAHA (tawa nista)

Akhir kata wassalammualaikum wr wb (?)


End file.
